Destiny
by Imagination Master16
Summary: When an orphaned boy named Kei and a outcast named Naruto make a bond like no other, they face the troubles of the ninja world. But after Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp, the Nine-Tails power consumes him and Kei is forced to fight his friend. During a clash though, something unexpected happens.
1. Orphan

**Destiny**

A ninja is a tool used by a village to protect it. When a ninja dies in battle they are honored by they're peers for a certain time. The Kage, the most well-known and respected in a village is also a tool used by the village. When a Kage dies in battle, they are remembered for ever. When the 4th Hokage, the leader of the Leaf Village, and his wife were to have child they left the village do to the 4th's wife being the bearer of the Nine Tailed Fox, 1 of 9 giant beasts. The 4th Hokage and his wife traveled with the wife of the 3rd Hokage and members of a group known as Ambu to protect against intruders. They found a cave far away from the village and set up for the pregnancy.

In a smaller village, south from the Leaf Village. Another couple is expecting a child the same time. As the 4ths son is born, the Ambu and 3rd Hokage's wife is killed instantly, the 4ths son and wife are kidnapped by a masked man. The 4th Hokage is able to retrieve his son , but is unable to stop the masked man from releasing the Tailed Beast, who after being released ravages the land.

The other child is now born as the Nine Tails is attacking the Leaf. The villagers scramble for safety as the father grabs the child in his arms and takes his wife and newborn away. The 4th Hokage and the Masked Man fight while the other Leaf ninja try to subdue the 9 Tails. When the Masked Man escapes the 4th Hokage puts his attention on the Nine Tailed Fox. He as well as his wife give there life to seal the Tailed Beast inside their newborn son. The same time in the other village, a frightened villager sees a very young infant on the ground crying. The man looks to find two people, a man and woman crushed under a fallen tree. He quickly picks up and runs away from the destruction.

The Nine Tails sealed, the 4th Hokage and wife dead, the 3rd Hokage looks over at the devastation. An Ambu ninja comes over to him holding the still alive child of the 4th. The 3rd Hokage takes the child from the Ambu's arms and looks over at the child. The 3rd Hokage whispers in the child's ear "Naruto".

5 years later, his village left destroyed, his parents killed, the man that rescued him after his parents deaths died 2 years later to illness. Homeless and the only way to find food was to steal. The young orphan for many years survives as a street rat. The other boy, Naruto is shunned from the rest of the community. Hated upon for what is sealed within him, he creates a goal for himself to become Hokage and stride to be a great ninja.

Naruto is ridiculed by his classmates in the ninja academy. The teacher, Iruka tries to keep Naruto out of trouble, showing compassion to the young boy. The orphan also goes to the academy, but keeps him being a street rat a secret. The orphan seems to also hold compassion for Naruto, but seeing that he will also be ridiculed and bullied tries to keep his distance.

The orphan distances all the classmates from him, fearing that they'll learn of his homelessness. The only people that know are the 3rd Hokage and his teacher, Iruka. Iruka helps the orphan with food when he can and at sometimes try to give him a home. Naruto and the orphan have never come into contact until one day while walking around he sees Naruto and three kids fighting.

"Your the dumbest kid in this village if you think you of all people will be Hokage," one kid said.

"And your the kid in this world if you think I can't," Naruto yelled.

One of the kids pushed Naruto against a wall , the orphan wants to just leave and not get involved, but stays and watches.

"My father told me many things about you, you wanna know what he calls you," one of the boys smirked.

"I'D rather know what he calls his mother!" Naruto strikes his left foot into the kid's gut causing the boy to fall to the ground. The other boys grab Naruto and through him on the ground. The orphan having seen enough,runs over to the group and promptly puts his hand on one of the boys shoulder. The boy turns his head around and the orphan punches the boy in the face knocking him out. The other boy who was kicking Naruto in the stomach lunges toward the orphan.

The orphan dodges the attack and the boy goes head first in the wall. Naruto still on the ground tries to get the dirt out of his eyes. When Naruto opens his eyes he sees a hand in his face. He looks over the hand to see the orphan smiling. Naruto grabs the hand and is pulled up. Naruto brushes off the remaining dirt from his clothes.

"Thanks for the help...even though I was about to counterattack," Naruto said.

"No worries. Lets get out of here before these losers get up," the orphan said.

The orphan and Naruto find refuge back in the academy. Naruto sits on a swing by some trees as the orphan thinks of the actions he had just done, he had never fought and hurt anyone ever except if it was training in the academy.

"Why did you help me?" Naruto abruptly asked making the orphan loose his track of thought.

"You were being attacked, I just did what I did was right," the orphan said. Naruto looks at the orphan with a strange look. "Why...why does everyone hate you?"

Naruto breaths out deeply. "I...I don't know. They just see me and they intently hate me," Naruto sighed.

"And you didn't do anything to make them act like that?" the orphan asked.

"No, I...didn't do...anything," Naruto said.

"Hmm, and you don't have any friends?" the orphan said. Naruto looks at the ground, in deep thought.

"No," he said. "No one seems to want to be seen talking to me."

Sadness envelopes the orphan now. No friend, no parents. Naruto and the orphan are practically similar in every way. The orphan gulps down as he walks to Naruto and holds out his hand. Naruto looks confused, never in his life has anyone tried to do something compassionate. Naruto slowly puts his hand up as well and they both shake hands.

As they shook hands the orphan was thinking about what might happen in the future. Will he be beaten and harassed to. Will people mock him for hanging out with Naruto. Will the orphan be tormented forever for what he's doing right now. His thoughts seem to overtake him until he sees Naruto start to smile. It's the first time he the orphan ever saw Naruto smile. It gave him this weird feeling, but the orphan actually, seeing Naruto smiling as they shake hands makes the orphan smile as well.

In minutes the orphan and Naruto are sitting looking at the sky as they talk. Both of them now friends. Naruto's first, as well as the orphan's first friend. The day soon begins to end and both of them are getting tired. Naruto and the orphan start to walk out of the academy.

"That was the funnest day I've had in years," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I never knew someone can actually have that much fun in one day," the orphan exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey. This whole time we were hanging out I never got your name?" Naruto said.

The orphan quivered at the question. He feared this day would come, his secret would come out. He turns around facing Naruto. "I...don't have...one," the orphan whispered.

Naruto looked like he heard the strangest thing in his life. The orphan looked like he committed a crime. "So, you don't have a name?" Naruto asks.

The orphan didn't want to say it a second time. "Yeah, never had one," he said with deep humility.

Naruto surprisingly smiles. "Then we'll just have to give you one," Naruto smiles. The orphan's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. Did this boy really just say that, are we able to just give me a name. When the orphan's first came to the academy he had a meeting with Iruka,he didn't tell Iruka that he didn't have a name only to point at me when it was time for role call.

Was that all going to change. "Was I really going to get a name" the orphan thought. Naruto was thinking real hard about this. As for the orphan he couldn't think of a name. He never really thought he'd get one.

"Hmm, how about Kei," Naruto said.

"Kei?" the orphan said confused.

"It sounds cool," Naruto smiles.

"Ummm," Kei said. "Ok..."

"Well, see ya tomorrow...Kei," Naruto waved goodbye as he runs to his house. Thank the Hokage he didn't ask were I lived. Kei walks through the now dark streets of the Leaf Village. His home unlike most of the villagers is just a pile of pillows tied together and a small blanket to keep the young kid from freezing. He wished he had more, but knows that might not happen. The orphan knows he doesn't have the money to buy the cheapest of homes in the village. He lays down on the pillows/bed and wonders about what transpired today.

He met his first friend. A friend he never thought he would ever talk to nor make a friendship with. But the thought of his new found friendship can't stop the idea that he will become a target now. "Will I get beaten now too?"

"This is your home?" Naruto asks standing few feet away from the Kei. Kei jumps out of his bed and onto the ground with a thud. Naruto comes racing over to him and picks him up. Just great, two secrets gone in just one day. Again Kei looks humiliated, this was a bigger secret Kei tried to keep more than his name. Naruto looks worried and mad at the same time.

"I..can explain Naruto," Kei said.

"Why didn't you just say you were homeless?" he said. Surprising Kei for the second time.

"I..um...didn't want anyone to know," Kei sighed. "My name and me being homeless was something I wanted to not get out."

"Why?" Naruto trying to understand.

"I...just was embarrassed," Kei said sitting on the pillows again.

"Were are your parents?" Naruto asks. Kei couldn't answer. "You...don't...have...parents?"

Kei shakes his head. Naruto looks even more worried and holds out his hand. Kei examines what Naruto is doing and looks at Naruto who is smiling.

"What?" Kei asked bewildered.

"Come, my home ain't the biggest, but I bet we could make it work," Naruto smiled. Kei begins to cry. He couldn't believe what has happened today. In one day he has his first friendship, he gets his own name, and is even asked to come stay with a friend. Kei grabs Naruto's hand and hugs him. This is the first time he ever felt he had a real friend, a brotherly bond.

Naruto took Kei back to Naruto's home. Kei holding in one hand one of the pillows he took from his makeshift bed and the blanket. Naruto opens the door and both enter.

"It's really late tonight so we should get to sleep soon. I think Iruka Sensei has some kind of test tomorrow," Naruto looks like he feels sick to his stomach. "I hate when he gives us tests, I always fail."

Kei begins to set up his pillow and blanket. "They're not that hard, he'll probably just have us throwing shurikans at moving targets. That's easy," Kei said.

"Easy for you to say, I can't keep track on one target then go on to another one in that short of time," Naruto sighed.

"They go really slow," Kei said.

"Not slow enough!" Naruto said. Kei begins to laugh making Naruto laugh as well. As the night goes on and Naruto asleep, Kei still awake still tries to wonder what has transpired today. He looks over at the sleeping Naruto. This boy who everyone in the village calls a a monster and evil showed me kindness like no one else showed Kei. He gave me a name and a roof over my head.

"This kid ain't a monster," I thought. "He's..." Kei remembers what Naruto said to those boys. Said something about him becoming the next Hokage. Kei chuckles t the thought of this. The whole village hating and berating this kid, who could actually be the next Hokage. "That would be something to live to see," Kei thought as he finally fell asleep.

7 years later at the graduation, Naruto now 12 and excited to finally become a full fledged ninja walks into the classroom were everyone else that is graduating. He intently spots his arch rival Sasuke Uchiha sitting next to Sakura Haruno, a girl Naruto desperately tries to impress.

He begins to walk over to Sasuke. "Naruto, Naruto over here I saved you a spot," a familiar voice calls out. Naruto looks over to see Kei, his adopted brother sitting near the front of the class.

"Kei, you graduated as well!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course. The Shadow Clone Jutsu was way too easy for me. "I guess you finally got the hang of it too it seems," I say.

"Ya," Naruto rubs the back of his head thinking hard about something.

"Must of been from the scroll you got from (laugh) the Hokage's desk," I laugh. "I still can't believe you did that (laugh). Come on sit down, Iruka Sensei is about to come in."

Naruto sits down next to me as our teacher Iruka Sensei who for some reason is walking like he got hit in the back with a giant shurikan or something.

"Okay is everyone here, good. Today all of you will be split off into a three-man group. You all will be given a jōnin to lead you in missions given to you by the 3rd Hokage. Now, lets begin with the teams," Iruka Sensei said.

I looked around and I could see everyone looking patient in their seat looking at Iruka.

"Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, you are Team 8. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi, you three are Team 10," Iruka said.

I sat tense in my seat. Who was I going to be paired up with. I look around the room and see the still available. There's Kazuki Nakashima, a young guy who I usually sat next to in class. Then there's Masaru Murakami, he was one of the boys that beat up Naruto the day we became friends, I really hope we don't get teamed up.

"Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura Haruno...and...and...," Iruka was studying the papers in his hands. His eyes were in a state of shock. "Um...and...and Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone in the room looked like they were about to fall over. The girl Sakura Haruno put her head down in disgrace while another girl laughs silently. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, I knew they were bitter enemies before I became Naruto's brother. Was this really the greatest of choices. These two hate each other, they want to beat each other up not work as a team.

Before there was a confrontation between Iruka Sensei continued through the list. "Um...Kei Uzumaki, Teru Hosono, and Hikaru Koizumi, your Team 4," Iruka said.

Oh...shit...me and Teru have a bad relationship. Let's just say when me becoming Naruto's brother became known, Teru was the first to try to make a name for himself and beat me to a pulp. Me becoming team members with him is going to be a challenge. I turn to see Teru claw on the his desk with his nails as he looks at me.

I quickly turn back around and hope the day ends soon so we can go home. The less I stay in the same room with Teru the for me there was only 3 more teams left to create and we were free. As we walk out of the room me and Naruto walk to the door way and are blocked by Teru.

The guy was 13, but looked like 16. I was ready for it, what would it be. A punch to the face, a knee to the gut, a simple name calling. He extended his hand toward me surprising me. I guess he even a guy like Teru would put hatred aside for the sake of the team. I shake his hand and as we shake hands I could feel he strengthening his grip, he continued until it was really starting to hurt until he pulled me into his face.

"If you get in my way in missions, I will kill you," he whispered in my ear. He let me go and walked to his friends.

"Are you okay bro?" Naruto asked. "What did that guy tell you?"

"Nothing...he said...nothing," I shuddered.

Hikaru, the female in our team comes over to us. "Don't let that jock intimidate you," she said. "If he actually does try to kill you I'll stop him."

I try to say something, but shock overtakes me and I am left standing there. Hikaru leaves as Naruto tries to bring me back to reality.

"Kei, Kei what is talking about killing?" Naruto waves his hand in front of my face. "Kei...Kei are you okay."

Inside the Hokage's office, the 3rd watches as the new ninja walk back to their families. Iruka enters the room, looking a combination of confusion and anger.

"Why have Naruto and Sasuke in the same team?" Iruka quickly asks. The 3rd Hokage turns away from the window and faces Iruka.

"For balance," the 3rd said.

"Balance?" Iruka said. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto will benefit from both Sasuke Uchiha's skill in Ninjutsu, and Sakura's wisdom. Sasuke will learn to work in a team and not as a lone wolf, and Sakura will benefit from her more battle-prone teammates," the 3rd said.

"But is Naruto even going to try to learn from his teammates. He and Sasuke Uchiha have grown to dislike each other very greatly," Iruka said.

"They will learn to work together, I have made sure the leader of Team 7 be a perfect match for the three," the 3rd said going back to looking out of the window.

"Who?" Iruka asked intrigued.

"A well known jōnin in the village, I believe you might know him," the 3rd Hokage said.

"Who!?" Iruka asks inpatient.

"You might know him as the Copy Cat Ninja," he said.

Iruka froze were he stood. He heard about this ninja. The rumors about him is that he is extremely hard with new recruits. Every Genin that go with him intently are sent back to the academy.

"3rd Hokage are you sure...," The Hokage rose his hand.

"Do not fear Iruka, you have more pressing matters to attend, like your new Team," the 3rd said.

"What...what do you mean, I'm the instructor for the academy," Iruka said.

"Not anymore. I have a new mission for you," the 3rd said.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I want you to be the leader for Team 4," the 3rd said.

"It's about Kei Uzumaki isn't it," Iruka says. "It's about him and Naruto."

The 3rd Hokage turns back around again and sits in his chair. "Now that Naruto knows that he has the Nine Tails Fox inside of him, I need to make sure Kei doesn't already know," the 3rd said.

Iruka looked annoyed by this. "You think Kei will be just like the others?" Iruka said.

"Naruto and Kei's brotherly friendship might be destroyed if Kei learns the truth. I want you to make sure Kei doesn't learn about the Tailed Beast and continues to not know," the 3rd said. "Understand?"

"Yes," Iruka walks to the door. "Sir., who will replace me as instructor for the academy?"

"Another person you probably know. He is regarded as one of the three Sanin," the 3rd said.

"Do you think a man that perverted should teach a class full of kids?" Iruka said opening the door.

"I'm sure he'll do a good job keeping the kids out of trouble," the 3rd said. Iruka says nothing more. He leaves walking out of the room leaving the 3rd Hokage to his work.


	2. The Hermit's Teachings

**Chapter 2  
**

The next day, both me and Naruto get letters telling us come back to the academy, where we'll meet our new captain for our team. As we head to the academy Naruto and I wonder what missions we'll be assigned to.

"Capture mission," Naruto enthused. I laughed at the comment. Naruto always thought of the craziest of missions. Me and Naruto would constantly think of what our first mission would be. While my ideas were semi-realistic, Naruto said many missions that would be considered S-Ranked. He'd say stuff like "Hunting a Missing Ninja" or "Protect a wealthy leader".

I went with a more logical idea. "Bodyguard duty," I said. As Genin, we're both gonna get small, stupid jobs. The more I think about it, the jobs we get as Genin are jobs we could do without passing the academy, like rescuing a cat or trash clean-up.

"You gotta think bigger Kei. We're ninja of the Leaf now. We're gonna be expected to fight rival ninja and possibly protect the village from attacks," Naruto said. "The both of our teams will probably get important jobs."

"Like capturing a run away cat," I said. Naruto out of nowhere runs in front of me. He turns his head to me.

"Bet you I can beat you to the academy!" he said. This was a basically a tradition for the two of us. I win almost all the time.

"I bet I'll get there before you even start running!" I yell running.

* * *

At the academy, Hikaru is walking the the entrance. She stops at the door and turns back, hearing something behind her. Off in the distance, both me and Naruto are running close to each other. We get to the door as Hikaru steps out of the way as we both crash into the door. We both fall onto the ground.

I rub my bruised head as I look around to see Hikaru looking at me with a confused face. I look beside me to see Naruto knocked out. "AW NARUTO...Naruto bro wake up man. Ah come on Naruto wake up!" I yelled shaking my unconscious brother.

Hikaru shakes her head. "You two are weird," she said going over to the door which now has a large dent in it. The day goes on as me and Naruto split to go to our teams. I head down a hallway and open a door. In the room is a regular classroom with both Teru and Hikaru sitting down, their eyes trained on me.

I sit down in one of the seats as we wait for our captain. Minutes go by as the three of us give uneasy stares to each other. Whoever our captain is he is incredibly late. After 40 minutes of waiting a sound is heard at the door.

The door opens and Iruka Sensei comes in shocking us. The three of us are left bewildered which Iruka Sensei could see clearly. "I can see your all confused," Iruka says.

"Iruka Sensei, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asks. "You can't really be our captain, you teach at the academy."

"That's true, but I am informed that the Hokage has given my position to a new person," Iruka said.

"Who?" Teru asked.

"Um, someone with...lots of experience as a ninja," Iruka said, a slight hint of disgust in his face.

"So why did they put you as our team leader?" I asked. Iruka looked nervous at the question.

"I was the best choice for the team," Iruka said. The three of s were still confused, but just went with it. Iruka went over to the board and laid his back to it. "So, lets all get acquainted with each other."

"But Iruka Sensei?" I asked. "You already know us all."

"But you three don't know each other," Iruka said. "It's one of the most important factors of teamwork. Any of you can begin."

The three of us groaned. Nether one of us were interested in our traits, none of us are as open as my brother. It seemed none of us wanted to share info on ourselves and the silence in the room proved it. Iruka sighed.

"I guess I'll introduce myself first," Iruka said. "I am a Chūnin from the Leaf Village. I was previously a teacher for the Ninja Academy, and my wish for the future is to see all my past students become successful ninja."

Iruka looked at us all. First me, then Teru, then at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and stood from her seat. "My name is Hikaru Koizumi. I am the 2nd of three children. My family is well-known for our incredible hearing, because of this, my ideas of the future is to become a sensor," Hikaru said.

I suddenly remember yesterday, she did hear Teru's threat "I can see you becoming that one day," Iruka said. Iruka looked at Teru next. "Your turn Teru."

Teru got up giving an annoyed look in his eyes. "My name is Teru Hosono, I am the only son in my family. My family is known for our strong Taijutsu. My ideas on the future is to win a fight against my father," Teru said.

"Fascinating, I've never really meet your parents before," Iruka said. Teru just shrugs the comment away and sits down. Iruka looks at me. "Last, but not least Kei. Tell us something about you."

I stand up. Both Hikaru and Teru are staring at me. I look at Iruka and he smiles at me. "My name is Kei Uzumaki...," I said.

"No it ain't," Teru cuts me off.

"Don't be rude Teru," Iruka said.

"His last name isn't Uzumaki," Teru said.

"And who are you to make those decisions," I said. This was the first time I ever stood up to Teru. As expected, Teru got up from his seat, came to my face.

Iruka quickly stepped in and separated us. "We're gonna have to try harder for you two to work together," Iruka said.

"Forget it," Teru said. "I am not working with this idiot."

"Iruka Sensei, there is no way me and Teru will ever be teammates," I said.

"You two don't have a choice. The Leaf Village is overflowing with people who need help. We need all the teamwork we can muster," Iruka said. "You two will need to learn how to work your problems now or back at the academy."

Both me and Teru gulped at the thought of going back to the academy. "So we're going on a mission?" Hikaru said.

"Exactly, except Teru and Kei will be the only ones to do it, alone," Iruka said.

"WHAT!?" me and Teru yelled.

"The two of you need to learn teamwork. If you don't it would be disastrous. If the two of you can't work together than there is no team. You two will need to prove to me that you can learn teamwork and use it to complete your mission," Iruka said. "If you don't succeed though, you two will go back to the academy."

Me and Teru looked at each other. He hated me, as well as I hated him. But to go back to the academy, I can't allow that to happen. If working together meant keeping my ninja status, then I'll do it. Teru on the other hand is another story.

"And what about me?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm sure there are many different teams that need a third person in their group," Iruka said. "As for you two, we are going to the Hokage's office."

The three of us walked to the Hokage's office, I was nervous while Teru was more furious. We entered the Hokage's office. There we see the Third Hokage sitting a his desk. Standing with the Hokage is this tall man, with pure white hair that goes down all the way to his waist. There's red paint running down the guys eyes. He seems to be carrying a large scroll on his back.

"Ah Iruka. It seems your team is ready for your first mission, but you are missing a member," the Third Hokage said.

"These two are in need of learning how to work together," Iruka said.

"Ah, teamwork trouble," the man laughed. "I remember my fair share of trouble with my team."

The third Hokage sighed with that remark. "What do you intend?" he asked.

"Something that could challenge these two rookie's teamwork skills," Iruka said.

"This is pointless," Teru said. The third Hokage looked like he didn't like that comment.

"Just by that I believe you truly do need training on your teamwork. Genin like yourselves will need to learn it the hard way that missions done with no teamwork will not only lead to failure, it will also lead to loss of life," the Third Hokage.

"Come on Sarutobi, let these two go. Here how bout this. I take them out and show them how to work as a team?" the man purposed.

"Come now, you took my job as teacher at the academy!" Iruka said. "Don't try to take my position as leader of Team 4."

"Hold on there Iruka. I never said I was taking your job as leader of Team 4. I'm just trying to help these two juvenile ninja," the man said.

"Juvenile!" Teru yelled, Iruka smacks Teru upside the head. Oh, I have waited for that for hours.

Iruka looks back to the man. "Please don't do what I think you'll do," Iruka pleaded.

"I promise, I'm just going to show them how to work together," the said. The man leaves the room followed by Teru and me.

"I'm just afraid that's not the only thing your going to show," Iruka thought.

As we're walking we soon leave the building and into the village. The man has not turned around, looked at us, talked, nothing. Me and Teru look confused.

"Um, guy. Where are you taking us?" Teru asked.

"I'm taking you two to learn teamwork," the man said.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," he said.

"When Iruka Sensei said you took his position as teacher does that mean that you are now the teacher at the academy?" Teru asked.

"Yes. The old man sent a letter to me and asked me to fill in as teacher at the academy," the man said. "Believe me, I can't wait to teach basic jutsu to a classroom full of noisy brats."

"You sound like you don't want to do it," I said.

"It will be a bothersome job, but I also have something else to do here," the man said.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Something that isn't of concern," the man said.

"What's your name anyway? I feel uncomfortable following a guy I don't even know who's name is," Teru said.

"You can call me Jiraiya," Jiraiya said. "Now that I told you my name. How bout telling me yours."

"Teru Hosono,"Teru said.

"Kei Uzumaki," I said. I heard Teru groaning under his breath, but I couldn't care less. Jiraiya stopped walking making the two of us stop as well.

"What did you say your name was?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kei Uzumaki sir," I said. Please don't berate me on being Naruto's brother please. I can take having Teru do it, but really.

"Interesting," Jiraiya said. "So the old man wasn't pulling a fast one."

"Excuse me?" I said confused. Was the Third Hokage talking about me with this guy.

"So, Naruto really found a brother. I must say, I never expected anything like this to happen," Jiraiya said.

"So your like everyone else and think he's a monster?" I said angry.

"Oh heavens no," Jiraiya said to my surprise as well as Teru's. "I actually think the boy has some potential."

"So you and Kei are the only ones rooting for this kid. Huh, three people vs. a whole village," Teru said.

"It doesn't matter about the amount of people here are on one side, all that matters is the heart that is brought out from one of the sides," Jiraiya said.

"I don't get it. If one side has like 40 ninja and another had just 10, wouldn't the side with the majority of ninja win?" Teru asked.

"That would be true to the people who never went through that kind of battle," Jiraiya said.

"You went through something like that?" I asked amazed. Jiraiya began walking again, so do we.

"Yes, but that was along time ago," Jiraiya said. "Here we are." We stop at the entrance to the Konoha Hot Spring.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"It's been a longer time since I visited this place," Jiraiya said. "Come."

Confused looks on our face, we followed Jiraiya to to hot springs. We got into the pool as Jiraiya relaxes his back against the rocks. Me and Teru look at Jiraiya confused. How was this training? Is this training at all?

"Hey wake up you old fart!" Teru yelled splashing water all over Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked unfazed by this, he looked at the both of us. I thought we were about to be beaten.

"You two need to learn the steps of learning teamwork before I truly teach you two anything. First step is patience, you need to learn how to deal with long term situations. Look at where we are. We didn't come here to cool off or relax, we came to train ourselves on teamwork, and one of the most important aspects of teamwork is patience," Jiraiya said.

Me and Teru lay our backs against the rocks. Our bodies relax as we breath in and out.

"Now as you relax, think about yourselves, think about your strengths, your weaknesses. Think about your accomplishments, your failures. And after you do that then think about the other. How you two are similar, how you two differ, then think about how you can capitalize on you differences," Jiraiya said.

I closed my eyes. Listening to Jiraiya's advice, I thought about all the stuff in my life. Being the brother of the most hated person in Konoha, my childhood wasn't easy, but neither did Naruto's. I love my brother, he doesn't deserve to be treated the way he is. I then look back at the time I didn't know Naruto. That mattress feels even more colder now, a reminder of how pitiful my life was.

I then wonder about my parents. They died the very day I was born. I remember the man that saved me from the destruction. He took care of me until he died of a illness. It was so long ago and I was so young that I don't even remember the man's name.

My life has been so meager that I really can't really see anything that I have accomplished or failed at. Becoming brothers with Naruto seems to be the only thing I have done that seems important. With that said I then think about Teru. He was the jock of the class. Flirting with the girls, teasing the "inferior". He was a complete ass. Naruto and I had constant fights with him.

I begin to wonder why he hates me and Naruto. Just simply him and no one else. I've seen Teru's parents; simply put, I'm glad to be an orphan if there are parents like that! There is no doubt in my head that Teru is abused by his parents. They don't do it in public like in front of Iruka or other parents, but it is happening. His father is a brute. His mother is incredibly strict and cruel. I remember back in the classroom, Teru's idea of the future is to beat his father in a fight.

No wonder Teru is so violent towards me and Naruto, his own parents are violent to him. Knowing this, I feel bad for the guy. Just like me, he never really has any accomplishments, knowing his parents they'd brush those aside and berate him for his failures. Teru is just like me only he has parents. Maybe I could be teammates with Teru.

I just wonder what Teru is thinking of me! Jiraiya lays back up and breaths out. "Alright you two, what do you think," he said.

"I guess after thinking about it I could understand you becoming brothers with Naruto knowing about all the stuff people say about him, you being a orphan and all. I saw little success and more failure in my life. Even with parents, I feel like an orphan the way my parents are, they always find different things to do rather than be parents toward me. And when they are in my life it's usually nothing but abuse," Teru sighed.

"I can see why working in a group can be hard in your circumstances. The first teamwork you have in life is with your parents, without that you basically have no chance of surviving in a 3-man group. But with you I find potential. Now that you are in a team that will regularly be sent on missions, you should see your teammates as family," Jiraiya said. "And you Kei, what have you learned about yourself as well as Teru?"

"I thought about my life. And to be honest, I have no family besides Naruto, no friends besides Naruto. I basically came into the world without anything," I said.

"And has that defined you?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. I was given the name Kei by Naruto and I am going to live with that name til I die. I never got to say this, but my wish for the future is to die a hero that is looked on by the children of this village as a role model," I said. Jiraiya got out of the pool. Rapped a towel around his waist and looked at us.

"Your training is complete," he said.

"Wait what?" Teru said surprised as did I.

"You two learned each other. Look long and hard cuz that's teamwork," Jiraiya said. "With the knowledge you have today, you will go out on the battlefields not as ninja of the Leaf, but as brothers."

"Brothers?" I said.

"The two of you will protect each other, make up strategic plans to complete the mission together, you two have officially become teammates," Jiraiya said.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Awesome," Teru said.

* * *

Back at the Hokage's office, the three of us Hikaru, Teru, and me as well as Iruka are standing in front of the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage scrolls through the list of missions on his desk.

"I have a mission I think will be suitable for your team. A great friend of the Leaf Village is in need of an escort back to the Village Hidden in the Moss, with him is equipment we are giving his village as thanks for their years of peace with Konoha. Because of the value of these equipment, there is a chance bandits will try to stop us from reaching to our destination, you will stop anyone from touching those equipments, do you understand?" the Third Hokage orders.

"Yes!" the three of us say in unison. We gather all our equipment, with me are many stacks of Shuriken, some Kunai, and some scrolls to summon some more weapons for me. I pack up everything and head out to meet with the rest of the team. Teru, Hikaru, and Iruka are waiting. With them is Naruto and his team.

I walk up to Naruto. "Hey, your off doing a mission as well?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it is with the most annoying old guy," Naruto says.

"I can here you, you little runt!" the old man said.

"Yeah well it's true!" Naruto yells.

"Oh will you shut up Naruto," the female on his team says as she punches Naruto on the head.

"Ow Sakura, why'd you go off and hit me?"Naruto cries.

"Because we're all tired of your wining now come on, Sasuke, Kakashi and the man have already started walking so come on!" Sakura orders.

"Alright, alright," Naruto says. "So Kei, what cool mission are you doing?"

"Basically the same thing your doing," I said.

Naruto huffs. "I don't get that old geezer. ho does he think he is putting all of us in these pointless escort missions I mean really, there are many cool missions I could e doing that can really test out my cool new...," Naruto is grabbed by the collar.

"COME ON NARUTO! YOUR HOLDING US UP!" Sakura yells as she drags Naruto to where the rest of his team is.

I pray for him. I look at my team as we get ready to set out for our own mission. The man joining us is named Takashi Bakin, he is sitting on a wagon inside is the equipment the Hokage was talking about. He's holding a rope with two hands that goes all the way to a horse that will drag the wagon to the village. Takashi seems to be somewhere around his mid 40s.

With everyone here, everyone ready, we all head out on our long journey to the Village Hidden in the Moss.


	3. The Forest From Hell

**Chapter 3  
**

Birds fly overhead as we make our way through the forest. My exhausted body drags itself forward as I look to see Teru and Hikaru are in the same condition. Behind us is the horse-pulled wagon, driving said wagon is Takashi Bakin, sitting next to him is Iruka. Why he is not guarding the wagon as well I don't have a clue.

The long adventure has taken it's tole on my clothes. My dirt covered boots are beyond cleaning, my mud-stained pants are also in a terrible need of a cleaning. Sweat on my forehead falls down to my neck. "How much longer until we reach the village?" Teru asked.

"Very long. We've got possibly 3 more days until we reach our destination," Takashi said.

"Three more days!"I said with shock.

"Yep, so we better not waist any time dilly dallying, or it might just be 4 days instead," Takashi said. "The sun soon will transform into the moon in a couple of hours so we better make camp after a mile or two."

A couple of miles later and the night sky hovers over us. The wagon stops in it's tracks as Takashi jumps out of his seat. "It's time to let the horses rest up a bit and then we'll start again," Takashi said.

"When you say horses, you mean us right?" I asked.

"When did ninja ever take naps during missions; you all guard the wagon while I fix myself some food," Takashi said walking away from us.

"That guy is a complete...," Hikaru said.

"We must follow all orders given to us," Iruka said. "So that we don't exhaust ourselves too much, we'll work in shifts. I'll stay guard first, then Teru, then Kei, then Hikaru."

"Understood," We said in unison.

* * *

As we take our shifts back and forth, I wonder how my brother, Naruto is doing. I hope he's not having to guard an obnoxious guy like Takashi. I look over and see him eating a bowl of oxen beef soup, it's so delicious. I turn my head back before I get to the point of becoming a soup thief. I look up to the moon. It's a clear night tonight so I can see the moon and all it's beauty.

The stars that surround it sparkle, like the entire sky is dancing before my eyes. My attention on the moon is broken as I hear what sounds like humming. I look and see Hikaru sitting on a tree branch, she doesn't seem to notice me. She seems to be humming some sort of song. It sounds beautiful, almost like a melody. As Hikaru continues to hum her song I begin to doze off. My eyes try in vain to keep awake.

My weary eyes begin to close as I am jolted back awake by Teru's sudden kick to my hip. "Teru," I said.

"It's your turn," Teru groaned. "So get off your lazy ass and start guarding."

"Alright already, geez," I sighed. I walked over to the wagon. The horses are either eating grass or sleeping. I have never wanted to be a horse so badly until now. I lean on the right side of the wagon. I can still hear Hikaru hum her song. She really has a excellent voice, it makes me happy to have her as a team mate. It balances out having to have a tough guy like Teru as a partner.

Although, me and Teru still don't get along, our talk at the hot springs has given me hope that maybe one day, me and Teru will become great friends. I close my eyes as Hikaru's melody flows through the night.

"You make a horrible guard," Iruka said. My eyes open fast as my Sensei looks at me with a smile.

"Iruka Sensei...I was just," Iruka holds up his hand and I silence myself.

"It seems we're all tired. It's your first mission after all," Iruka said. "I'm guessing you're probably thinking of Naruto aren't you."

"I...," I stutter.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking about him as well," Iruka said. "That kid loves to cause trouble, but when it comes down to it; he is an excellent ninja."

"You don't sound like all the others," I said.

"Others?" Iruka asked.

"The ones that think of Naruto as some sort of demon," I said. "Your not one of them."

Iruka sighs. "They just don't know Naruto like you and me," Iruka said. "They don't give him the chance to show how wrong they are of him."

"You know him better than I do," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Iruka asked.

"I've known Naruto since he was 5, you've known him since he was a an infant," I said.

"How do you you know that?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto talked about you some times, he said that you cared for him as a young child. You helped him in his beginning months at the Ninja Academy," I said.

"But you Kei, did more than I ever did," Iruka said.

"And that was?" I asked confused.

"You gave Naruto a brother," Iruka said. "And that my young Genin, is why you know Naruto more than me."

My conversation with Iruka is interrupted by Hikaru who walks up to us.

"It's my turn Kei," Hikaru said.

"Oh sure," I said. "Have fun."

"I will," she said playfully. I walked away as did Iruka who went over to see how Takashi was doing. With my curiosity, I decide to take a little walk. Not too far from our camp. This happens to be my first time far from home, as well as my brother. We've always been adventurous, but never really ever left the safety of the village. It's sad that I am not in his team, though we'd drive our other team mate insane along with our leader. I wonder if Naruto is thinking about me as well, I bet he's already done with his mission already and having fun at ichiraku ramen.

The forest out here is great! Lush, open, just how I like it. I've never seen these types of plants before. Many of them are blue with a hint of orange on them. They look kinda beautiful actually. The flowers that bloom around the Leaf Village always look special. To my eyes the village has always been special to me. I look to my left and see this white lily. I swear I've seen these somewhere, but I can't tell where. I put my nose up to them and they give off a sweet aroma.

I stare back to Iruka and Takashi, they seem to be in a long, hard conversation. I look over to Teru who is dead asleep, and Hikaru is petting the horses. I can see a bright future in me and Hikaru as teammates. I go back to looking at the flowers and a shadow jumps out of sight. I take out a kunai, ready to take on any opponent I see.

* * *

Iruka and Takashi are sitting in front of the fire. Takashi's gaze never leaving the flames. Iruka looks at Takashi weirdly. "These woods will do things to you," Takashi said in a soft moan.

"Excuse me?" Iruka said confused.

"The Village Hidden in the Moss had many enemies surrounding it. To combat these enemies, they had to surround the woods around the village with death traps. This entire forest is known as the Forest from Hell because each step could send you to your untimely death. Even the flowers are said to have poisonous scent and if inhaled by the nose, can cause severe paralyses and if left untreated, will lead to death," Takashi said.

"So then how would we be able to travel through here?" Iruka asked.

"Simple. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Moss. I know every single nook and cranny of this forest and every poison there sadly, I don't have the medicine to help stop the poison, must of left it back at my home," Takashi asked.

"And if one of my students gets poisoned!?" Iruka asked.

"Then we'll have to put him in the back with the supplies until we reach the Moss Village. And hopefully not run into any of them," Takashi said with a grin.

"Who's them?" Iruka asked.

"The Munetaka Clan, that's who," Takashi said. "They are the one's who give this forest it's demonic name. They were once a proud clan of ninja that was once part of the Moss Village. But after many years of murders and suspicious behavior, they were cast out and lived off in these woods. They mostly kill any travelers they see and take all the loot they can find. That's why you all are here to take me from point a to point b."

"And the Hokage simply allowed my team which has never been in combat before take on such a dangerous mission!?" Iruka asked angrily.

"It's between you and him," Takashi said. "Just pray that none of your brats get's killed or poisoned."

* * *

I stare off into the shadows, kunai in hand. My hands begin to shake nervously. I can almost here laughter in the distance. I try to call my team, but the words won't come out. My body feels painfully stiff as I drop the kunai in my hand. I look out into the darkness that looms in front of me. I can see three pairs of red eyes watch me. Their malevolent laughter still heard. I try to scream loudly, but nothing comes out. Iruka Sensei...Teru...Hikaru...Naruto...help...me.


End file.
